Evidemment , je t'aime encore
by Melancoly Black
Summary: Draco demenage de chez son ex ,Harry. C'est l'ultime moment pour se dire les choses, pour s'excuser, pour avoir des regrets, pour aimer ...Apres il sera trop tard. Mais il faudra pour cela passer au dessus des silences qui parcourent leur histoire ...
1. Evidemment

Drago est en face de moi mais je crois que son regard m'évite .

Je crois?

En fait j'en suis sur .

Nous sommes assis dans le salon, face a face , séparés par une table de chêne mais surtout par une montagne de regret .

Une goutte de sueur dégouline sur sa tempe . Nous avons travaillé dur afin de déménager les derniers meubles que j'emmènerai demain .

Enfin son regard acier se pose sur moi ,étrangement doux , et , comme avant , je me sens faible , puis son regard se durcit .

Tant mieux j'aurais presque pu oublier ces derniers mois …

Je jette un regard dans le salon . La tapisserie beige , et le fauteuil rouge , c'est tout ce qu'il a voulu garder .

Aussitôt comme un flash je nous revois souriant main dans la main dans le magasin à choisir nos meubles .

Draco et Harry ! Harry et Draco !…. La tête du vendeur devant notre complicité d'alors …

Merde merde ! Ne pas penser a ça !

Penser aux derniers mois . Nos yeux vides le matin , les yeux éteins, loin de ceux pétillants , jeunes du début ! A peine un ans et demi , sa me parais tellement loin .

Avant nos aveux , notre première sortie , notre premier baisé , notre première fois ensemble , puis la colocation , puis l'achat d'un vrai appartement a deux , les meubles , la déco , le mariage , la première dispute , puis la deuxième , et ainsi de suite et de plus en plus de fêtes ,d'alcool , voir de drogue et de désespoir pour lui , de rancœur , de colère , l'abrutissement dans le travail , les aventures l'esprit trop embrumé pour moi .

On est pitoyables tout les deux .

_« Y a comme un goût amer en nous_

_Comme un goût de poussière dans tout_

_Et la colère qui nous suit partout »_

Il se lève et avec lui mes regrets .

-tu a faim Harry ? Demande il la voie neutre .

-un peu merci . Ma réponse me semble fausse . On aurait autre chose a se dire !

-Je nous fait des pattes a la pesto sa te va ? Fit il après un temps d'attente .

J'acquiesçais . Puis il s'affaira dans un silence pesant . Seul les bruits de la cuisine traversaient le mur qui s'épaississait d'instants en instants , cousus de rancœur .

Je me demandais si c'était inévitable ou si c'était de notre faute .

J'aimerais tant savoir comment ça se serait passé autrement .

Je veut dire : tout ça pour ça !

Les médias nous ont rendus la vie impossible pendant au moins trois mois ! Nos amis s'éloignant de nous .. on était trop seul dans notre bulle !

C'était inévitable que ça éclate ?

Il dépose le plat sur la table , je me sert . Il me regarde ,le menton dans le coude ,une de ses mèches glissant sur son visage .

L'envie me brûle de la replacer derrière son oreille . C'est pour moi aussi naturel que boire ou respirer . Et je me retient , me retient …

Il y a un ou deux mois je l'aurais fait presque par automatisme .

Vous savez de ces automatismes amoureux . Pour certain laisser un petit mot avant de partir , l'appeler sans raison juste pour savoir ou il est ,par jeu , lui arranger la cravate ou encore s'endormir avec sa main dans la sienne .

Une larme perle presque . Je n'ai pas touché a mon assiette . Je suis mal, j'ai froid .

Il le vois je sais , j'essais de me retenir ,mais il a toujours été attentif et observateur .

Et ça fait mal parce que je sais qu'il se retient de tendre la main pour cueillir la larme qui coule le long de ma joue .

_« Y a des silences qui disent beaucoup_

_Plus que tous les mots qu'on avoue »_

Je l'observe , il va parler , je le sais a sa manière de froncer légèrement les sourcils .

-Sa , ….,il hésite ….sa va être froid …

Il voit à la flamme de colère qui passe en moi qu'il n'est plus temps de détourner le sujet , on l'as déjà trop fait .Il reprend aussitôt de sa voix calme et posée et ,si je ne le connaissais pas si bien , je ne pourrais deviner que c'est un effort pour lui de paraître détaché .

-Toi , sa va aller ?

Crétin .

Tu sais comme moi les après midis seul , à ne rien faire d'autre que regretter ta présence . Tu sais comme moi ces soirs à s'endormir sous le poids des regrets et de la colère . Tu sais comme moi les matins ou je te chercherai a coté de moi .

Tu le sais très bien , comme je sais que cela t'arrivera comme a moi !

Mais nous savons maintenant qu'ensemble ce n'est pas mieux .

_« Et toutes ces questions qui ne tiennent pas debout »_

-Harry ? Sa voie est hésitante , il insiste ! Il me regarde avec un air inquiet , il ne crois quand méme pas que je vais tomber raide mort, non !

-Dis tu te rappelle quand on a emménager ici ? Il a dis ça tout doucement , je pourrais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendus mais …

-Bien sur que oui ! Meme si il faut avouer qu'ont avaient fêté ça a ta façon . . .

Ce qui voulais dire alcool a flot bien sur !A cette époque là je trouvais ça négligeable comme habitude de vie ..

Il eut un demi sourire .

D'un coud de baguette il fit surgir du néant un poste cd .Puis il le déclencha .

La chanson ….. Notre chanson !

J'eu un franc sourire ,teinté de mélancolie , cette chanson était tout , c'était des souvenirs bons et mauvais , de l'amour et de la colère . On pouvais voir toute notre histoire rien qu'avec les souvenirs qui lui était liés …

-Je suis sur que tu t'est rendus compte de mon charme pour la première fois lorsqu'on a dansé dessus fit il innocemment .

C'était au bal de poudlard …

Comme a son habitude monsieur était beau , il était habillé tout de noir , une chemise soyeuse , un pantalon juste assez large . Sa peau claire , et ses cheveux blond presque blanc étaient mis en valeur par le costume foncé.

Puis Notre chanson avait démarrer . Il s'était remis a danser , moi aussi , et tout deux , emporter par la musique , portés par les corps serrés dans cette ambiante de boite de nuit, nous nous étions retrouvés en face l'un de l'autre a danser ensemble .

Peut être a cause de l'alcool absorbé discrètement derrière le dos des professeurs , l'euphorie du bal , l'ambiance électrique des corps collés , mais nous avons dansés comme nous n'avions jamais danser .

Nous nous somme embrassés comme jamais nous n'avions embrassé .

Et là , enfin , tout deux on a eu l'impression de vivre vraiment .

Sa bouche collée contre la mienne ...

Pile a se moment là on a compris qu'on avaient fait une bêtise .

Que maintenant on ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre .

Ses yeux dans les miens … Bleu et Vert .

Discrètement on s'étaient séparés , je crois méme que personne n'a remarqué notre étreinte .

Voilà comment tout avait commencer .

En attendant la chanson je m'étais levé et le regardais avec toute l'intensité que je pouvais y mettre .

Il s'approcha de moi et , tout deux nous nous mirent à danser .

S'aurait pu être avant . Sa ne l'était pas .

_« Évidemment_

_Évidemment_

_On danse encore_

_Sur les accords_

_Qu'on aimait tant »_

Il y avaient trop de souvenir dans cette étreinte , dans cette danse , dans cette chanson …

Il y a comme un goût de dernière chance dans ce moment .

Je pleure .

Silencieusement , lui aussi .

Ses yeux gris envahis de larmes ont l'air infiniment tristes .

Comme les miens je suppose …


	2. decisions

Je pleure.

Oui moi, Draco Lucius Edwards Malefoy je pleure.

Sa ne m'est pas arrivé souvent, pas depuis longtemps.

Quand on pleure on est faible, et les autres le voient, alors on se sent faible, seul et nu…

J'ai toujours détester pleurer.

Mais le voir là, si triste, triste à cause de moi ! De toute façon s'il y a quelqu'un devant qui je peux pleurer c'est Harry …

Lui. Celui qui a su me sauver, lui qui m'a aidé à oublier les ombres qui peuplent ma vie. Lui qui m'a plus vu pleurer que n'importe qui.

Nos corps sont collés l'un a l'autre et nous dansons enlacés sur notre chanson, mais nos esprits sont loin… Lui doit souffrir…

Je m'en veux encore plus de lui infliger ça. Je garde espoir qu'il se remette vite de notre rupture, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

Jour après jour je le détruis, il s'en veut de voir notre relation évoluer ainsi. Il se croit coupable. Et moi je m'en veux mille fois plus car c'est uniquement ma faute...

Encore ces putains d'ombres qui me rattrapent, qui me détruisent !

Qui nous détruisent !

Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais de raison de pleurer. Je sais que ces derniers mois j'ai changé. Sans cesse sombre, silencieux, froid… Parfois même cassant, égoïste, ironique et blessant.

Je sais. Je sais que je me suis remis a boire. Je sais que j'ai encore repris cette habitude détestable qu'est le tabac.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Il l'a compris.

Le procès des derniers mangemorts, les plus proches de Voldemort, a commencé. J'ai du témoigner, je suis même passé rapidement en jugement, il est de notoriété publique que je suis un traître.

Mais devoir reparler, cinq ans après, de ce que j'ai vu et fait…

Je croyais avoir oublié.

Avoir oublier ce que j'ai vu et fait.

Des gens que j'ai tué afin d'en aider d'autre, de ceux que j'ai contribué a détruire.

Les morts bien sur, mais aussi ceux qui les pleureront a jamais, ceux qui ont perdus l'esprit, ou le corps, ou les deux …

J'ai agis pour l'ordre, je n'avais pas le choix, il ne fallait pas que l'on me soupçonne. Cela n'excuse rien.

Je suis retourné voir Luna a l'Hôpital, elle est folle, son état s'est même aggravé. Elles a des hallucinations et des périodes beaucoup plus longues qu'avant d'absence, parfois pendant une semaine elle reste dans la même position, assise à se balancer d'avant en arrière, sans arrêt…

Ils l'ont détaché pour que je lui parle, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, elle s'est jeté sur moi en griffant, mordant et en hurlant que j'avais torturé et tué son père, que j'étais un monstre.

Comment lui dire ?

Comment lui dire que ce n'était pas moi, que c'était mon père ?

Comment lui dire que je l'ai torturée elle ? Qu'elle a perdu l'esprit à cause de moi ?

Comment lui demander de me pardonner ce qui est impardonnable ?

Je devais agir ainsi, sinon j'étais cuit, et l'ordre avec…

La survie de tous en dépendait, mais Luna là-dedans, qu'avait-elle fait ?

J'ai tué quatorze personnes. Je garde en mémoire chaque visage. Peur, étonnement, haine, résignation… Je n'oublierais jamais leur expression.

Comment j'ai pu espérer arriver à être heureux ?

Je regarde le visage sillonné de larmes d'Harry appuyé contre mon épaule. Ses yeux verts sont brillants, il passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà totalement décoiffés.

Il a l'air totalement perdu et innocent, l'innocence de celui qui a toujours agis en accord avec ses idées. L'innocence du survivant.

Sur son visage, nul trace de tout ce qui à creuser le mien…

Lui n'est jamais resté une heure et demi la tête dans les toilettes, à vomir devant le souvenir d'un corps mutilé devant toi par ton propre père.

Lui n'a jamais dû ramper au pied de personne, comme un animal.

Lui n'a jamais eu à faire souffrir dans le seul but de ne pas se faire démasquer.

Lui n'a jamais dû faire la putain, à cause d'un caprice de Voldemort.

Lui n'a jamais dû prononcer des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas.

Lui n'a jamais eu envie de détruire son père et sa mère…

Lui n'a jamais eu honte de son sang, de sa famille, de son éducation, de sa richesse, de son rang.

Lui ne s'est jamais haït.

Il me regarde avec au fond des yeux de l'amour. De l'amour _pour moi !_

La réponse est là. Son amour m'a sauvé, m'a aidé à oublier.

J'ai réussi à revivre. J'ai mis six mois avant d'accepter qu'il me retouche, une fois la guerre finie. Je me sentais si sale.

Il a attendu, m'a soutenu, en toute discrétion m'a aidé à me relever, a regagné un minimum d'estime pour moi même, il m'a aidé à redevenir quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un de cassé et de fragile mais quelqu'un quand même. Quelqu'un d'un peu humain…

Et naturellement, sans jamais rien me demander, en toute discrétion.

Il sais mieux que personne que mon orgueil idiot m'aurait empêché d'accepter son aide sinon.

J'ai mis un an à accepter qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime.

J'ai mis un an à accepter que l'on puisse m'aimer.

Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre est finie. Quatre ans que l'on est officiellement ensemble. Mais mon contact l'a fait souffrir.

Je crois que l'on ne peut pas fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi cassé que moi, sans en souffrir.

Il s'est sacrifié pendant quatre longues années, pour moi.

Il est temps que je pense vraiment à lui , il ne pourra jamais être pleinement heureux avec moi, je suis trop abîmé…

Le procès des mangemorts, de mon père, a précipité les choses. Malgré moi je l'ai fait souffrir de mes blessures ré ouvertes. Je ne veut plus que cela puisse arriver. Je veux qu'il soit enfin heureux comme il mérite de l'être. Et ça ne peut être que sans moi, même s'il ne le comprend pas encore…

Notre chanson plaque ces derniers accords lorsque je reprend conscience des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Que je reprend conscience que mon cou est trempé de ses larmes à lui.

La dernière note est posé lorsque nous nous éloignons. On se regarde.

Un sourire mouillé passe sur ses lèvres.

-Tu verrais ta tête, il est beau le prince des serpents !

Je lui souris aussi puis lui répond sur le même ton badin:

-Et toi, espèce de roi des chatons, !

-Tu va voir roi des chatons… Pour l'instant tu ressembles plus à un verre de terre qu'à un cobra !

J'affecte une mine boudeuse, m'approche de lui, l'accole contre le mur, puis me jette sur lui afin de le chatouiller.

-Vers de Terre hein tu disais ! Retire sa !

On part dans un grand éclat de rire, j'ai mal aux côtes, il faut dire que j'avais perdu l'habitude de ces explosions de joie.

_«ÉvidemmentÉvidemmentOn rit encore_

_Pour des bêtises »_

_Il est plié en deux afin de m'échapper, puis il se retourne et par surprise arrive a inverser les rôles, je suis bloqué alors qu'il me torture pour ma plus grande joie._

_Ces moments si légers, si futiles, me font un bien fou. Il est le seul à me taquiner ainsi. A ne pas voir en moi le traître, mais à voir un être humain qui a autant besoin de rire, de sourire que de manger ou de boire. _

_Je le bouscule et m'échappe : _

_-On va voir si le roi des chatons arrive à rattraper le King des vers de terre !_

_Puis je détale à toute allure dans l'appartement vide._

_Je l'entend courir derrière moi. On passe d'une pièce à l'autre à toute vitesse. Je l'entend surtout rire. Et ça, plus que tout me réchauffe le cœur._

_Il arrivera à être vraiment heureux, quand il m'aura oublié…_

_«Comme des enfants_

_Mais pas comme avant»_

_Je dérape a l'entrée du salon, lorsqu'il surgit de la porte opposée, il est passé par la buanderie ! _

_Je pile au milieu de la pièce, fait demi tours et m'apprête à repartir , mais il m'attrape et me jette sur mon fauteuil. _

_Je le regarde sans arriver à me débarrasser de mon fou rire._

_-Alors tu capitule p'tit lézard ? Fit-il d'un air amusé (le mot est faible !) Il a le visage illuminé. _

_Il a perdu l'habitude de ses moments sans tension, j'avoue que mon humeur ne s'y prêtait guerre._

_A ce moment là, à l'autre bout de la pièce, la cheminée se met à flamber d'un coup._

_C'est la cheminette ! _

_Les flammes hautes et bleue ne laissaient de toute façon aucun doute... _

_Mon fou rire se coupe aussi sec : c'est un message de l'ordr ._

_Encore un, ils s'étaient fait plus rares pourtant ces derniers temps._

_Presque tout les mangemorts ayant été arrêtés, les indics retrouvés et le secret sorcier préservé, il y avait beaucoup moins d'urgence._

_La dernière c'était il y a deux mois : un petit groupe de nouveau mangemorts nostalgique de l'ancienne guerre, avait attaqué Azkaban et libéré trois mangemorts parmi lequel Bellatrix. Ma tante…_

_Harry, Hermione, Oliver Dubois et moi avions été détachés pour la pister. Nous l'avions retrouvée il y a une semaine cacheé quelque part en Inde, avions fait notre rapport et point final. Ca n'avait plus d'intérêt, la guerre était de toute façon finie. _

_Un visage s'était matérialisé dans la cheminée, celui de Mc Gonnagall , l'ex directrice des Griffondors avait repris les reines laissées vacantes par Abus à la tête de l'ordre ._

_Encore un mort que je n'avait su empêcher, mon premier en fait…_

_C'est au moment où j'aurais dû tuer Dumbledore que j'ai compris que ça n'avait pas de sens que je faisais peut être fausse route et qu'il fallait que je reprenne ma vie en main. Que je choisisse enfin QUI et pour qui je voulais être. J'avais choisi la facilité en devenant mangemort et la marque sur mon bras est encore là, des années après, pour me le rappeler. _

_J'ai compris que je devais aider Severus, je n'en ai pas eut le temps. Albus aura eu ce qu'il voulait… _

_Severus mort, j'ai repris sa place d'indic. Les traîtres sont toujours seuls._

_-Malefoy, Potter, nous avons attaqué hier la cache de Lestrange, mais elle à résisté, a réussi à blesser deux aurors et a finalement été tuée dans la bataille. Son enterrement aura lieu dans une semaine, Malefoy en tant que neveu vous pouvez y assister..._

_-Non merci, ça ira . _

_Elle croyait vraiment que je voudrais y aller ? _

_Cette… cette femme… A tué Blaise parce qu'il avait laissé échapper une auror prisonnière lors de la bataille de la plaine de Sarl . Entre autre horreur…_

_Blaise mon seul ami. Blaise qui avait réussi à rester humain malgré les horreurs, Blaise qui avait été comme un frère pour moi. _

_Qu'il ait été mangemort n'y changeait rien, au fond, c'était quelqu'un de bien, il n'a pas eu le choix non plus. C'est là que j'ai manqué craqué et que j'ai été à deux doit de la tuer, de faire voler ma couverture, et de le venger. _

_Il ne savait pas que je trahissais, il le sentait. Et je sais que si il avait eu l'occasion de rallier l'ordre il l'aurait fait aussi. Mais il n'a pas eu cette occasion. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je me découvre pour cette folle. _

_Alors j'ai ravalé ma colère, mais elle n'a pas disparue. _

_Mc Gonnagall pensais vraiment que j'allais regretter cette femme ? Je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir eu de sang en commun avec elle !_

_-Potter ? _

_-Ca ira merci bien._

_Je vis dans ces prunelles verte passer le fantôme de son Parrain. Bellatrix avait fait souffrir énormément de gens. _

_Harry aussi, et pour cela, même si il n'y avait eu Blaise, je l'aurais haï._

_Il m'avait parlé de Sirius Black, de sa vie et de lui. _

_C'est peut être l'un des rares membres de ma famille que j'aurais aimé connaître. Bien que, à croire Harry sur son Parrain je pense qu'il ne m'aurais jamais pardonné d'être un Malefoy. Encore une fois ce sang dans mes veines !_

_-On a retrouvé et enfermé quatre des cinq complices de l'évasion. _

_Le cinquième court toujours, mais Lupin, Londubat et Weasley sont sur sa piste. _

_«Et ces batailles dont on se fout»_

Je vis au regard d'Harry que à part le nom de ses anciens camarades, il était indifférent à ce qu'elle nous disait. A vrai dire je m'en moque aussi.

La guerre a été gagnée, je n'ai ma place ni en vainqueur, ni en vaincu. Je suis et je resterais un entre deux, un traître à vie.

Ma personne n'intéressait personne pendant la guerre, je n'avais qu'à faire ce que je devais faire, je n'étais qu'un mangemort repenti, traître, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de scrupule.

Encore maintenant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis un ancien mangemort, que j'ai eu le droit à l'erreur est inconcevable, que à quinze ans je n'ai pas été en mesure de choisir vraiment n'est pas à prendre en compte. Que j'ai été le fils Malefoy n'excuse rien, ça aggrave.

-On exécutera Avery, Goyle et Malefoy Senior dans deux semaines, Narcissia Malefoy sera exécutée avec sa sœur et son mari Mr Lestrange dans un mois. Pour Zabini Senior, sa femme, Perte et Blorry, on est en train de fixer les dates mais cela devrait arriver sous peu.

Tant de mort n'aidera pas les familles à faire le deuil. Neville ne retrouvera jamais ses parents même si ma tante meurt. Blaise, Ron ou encore Pansy, Hagrid, Parvati, Cho ou Flitwick ne revivront pas. Les souffrances ne s'arrêteront pas si facilement.

Néanmoins, l'opinion publique a soif du sang de la vengeance.

Le gouvernement se doit de l'abreuver.

_« C'est comme une fatigue, un dégoût_

_A quoi ça sert de courir partout»_

Le deuil ne se fera jamais vraiment, les morts ont été trop bêtes, trop nombreuses, trop cruelles…

-Bonne soirée a vous deux. Longue vie a l'ordre !

Mc Go disparaît sans nous laisser le temps de répondre.

Harry se retourna vers moi. Il n'était pas triste mais la lueur de joie de tout a l'heure avait disparue de ses yeux.

-Tu veut aller à l'exécution de tes parents ?

Si je voulais y aller, il m'y accompagnerai, il essuierai mes larmes, pour ces parents que j'ai aimé malgré moi, tout comme il essuierai la haine qui déborderai de mon cœur pour ces parents qui n'ont pas fait les bons choix. Qui n'ont pas voulus ou pas pu ?

-Je ne veut pas y aller.

Plus envie de me poser des questions.

Les êtres humains sont toujours gris, malheureusement il n'y a pas d'être tout blanc ou tout noir.

Malheureusement mes parents ne sont pas les monstres que l'on essaye de nous montrer.

Malheureusement car ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Les détester simplement, ou les aimer. Ce serait tellement plus facile !

_« On garde ces blessures en nousComme une éclaboussure de boueQui n'change rien, qui change tout»_

J'aurais pu ne jamais devenir mangemort si je n'avais pas garder un peu d'amour pour mon père. J'aurais pu dire non et m'en aller. Ma vie aurait été totalement différente. Quand il a compris que je trahissais, son regard (c'est tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de me lancer) a dit, plus clairement que des mots 'tu n'est plus mon fils'.

Et même si Lucius Jacobs Nicolas Malefoy a tué plus de personnes que tout l'ordre du phénix réuni, même si il m'a laissé désemparé quand j'aurais eu besoin de soutient,même si il fut loin d'être le meilleur père au monde, même si j'étais sur d'avoir fait le meilleur choix, son regard m'a fait mal.

J'étais déjà en miettes, en un seul regard il m'a piétiné.

Je n'étais même plus un Malefoy, je n'étais plus rien.

-Viens là Draco.

Il me tendit les bras, à ces yeux je vis qu'il me suppliait d'accepter.

Je m'avança pour lui. Nous nous enlaçâmes quelques instants ma tête dans son cou respirant son odeur. Puis je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon dos.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Car pour son bonheur, il faut que j'arrive a me détacher de lui.

Il sentis que je me crispait légèrement. Alors ses mains s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ma taille et, sans que je m'y attendent du tout il se mit a me chatouiller. Ce fut tellement surprenant, tellement décalé que ça me fit rire. Mon rire d'abord nerveux, se transforma en fou rire encore plus fort que le précédent. Comme si Mc Gonnagall n'était pas venue. Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si il n'allions pas nous séparer.

_«ÉvidemmentÉvidemmentOn rit encore_

_Pour des bêtises »_

Il me rejoignit dans mon défoulement :

-Tu m'a pris en traître ! C'est pas vraiment digne de toi ça !

-Hey ! A force de fréquenter la racaille de serpentard ça a du finir par me déteindre dessus !

Nous éclatâmes de rire de plus belle. C'est ce que Fudge avait dit à la fin la guerre, 'sans la racaille de serpentard tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé '. C'était tellement idiot, tellement simpliste comme raisonnement que le monde magique n'accorda plus, à partir de ce moment là, plus une once de crédit à ce qu'il racontait.

Je m'avançait vers lui, lui tapota l'épaule et me jetait sur lui. On roula au sol comme deux gamins. Finalement il réussit a prendre l'avantage, se mit a califourchon sur moi et plaqua mes poignets à terre.

Il avait toujours été plus musclé que moi, ce qui dans ma jeunesse m'avait prodigieusement frustré.

_«Comme des enfants_

_Mais pas comme avant»_

-Alors Drake, tu capitule ?

-J'ai perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Répondis je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Bon je demande un cessez le feu ! Harry me répondit qu'il était d'accord.

Il se releva gaiement me tendis la main, me releva. Il regarda sa montre.

-Déjà deux heures et demi ! Son expression se fit plus triste. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux blond en bataille derrière mon oreille. Je me crispais.

C'était déjà tellement dur de renoncer à lui !

-Draco regarde moi.

En effet, j'évitais de plonger mes yeux bleus-gris dans les siens vert émeraude .

Vu que je n'obtempérait pas, ses mains prirent entourèrent mon visage me redemandant avec douceur de le regarder.

Ce que je fis. Et que je regrettais aussi tôt.

Putain qu'est ce que je l'aimait !

-Drake, tu est sur de vouloir qu'on se sépare ?

Ses mots me déchirèrent. Mon cœur avait envie de hurler non ! Que je le voulais pour toujours et plus encore ! Que je voulais ne dire que son prénom, que je voulais qu'il soit la première et la dernière chose que je voie chaque jour ! Que jamais je ne l'avait aimé autant et que je ne vivait que pour lui ! Que j'aimais la vie uniquement à travers ses yeux, que mon cœur ne battait plus quand il était loin de moi !

Mon esprit, s'efforça de penser a lui et de m'oublier. Mon plus grand souhait n'étais pas d'être heureux, mon plus grand souhait c'était qu'il le soit le plus possible, lui.

Au moment où je prononçait ces mots j'eu envie de mourir :

-Oui j'en suis certain.

Il me regarda et s'approcha.

Son visage était trop proche du mien. Beaucoup beaucoup trop proche.

Je sentais les fils de ma raison céder les uns après les autres.

-Alors ceci ne te fera rien…

Sa voix, sensuelle avait quand même un accent de désespoir .

Au moment ou j'en pris conscience, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Dans un dernier effort de résistance je tentais de rester impassible.

Il m'enlaça et força le barrage de mes lèvres que je tenait closes. Et m'embrassa…

Ce fut comme un ancien alcoolique qui prend pour la première fois depuis dix ans une dose d'alcool. Comme un ancien drogué qui sevré se repique a l'héroïne. Un ancien fumeur qui s'en grille une…

Une sensation de culpabilité vite noyée par le plaisir…

Mon dieu comme il m'avait manqué.

Je sentis Harry sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être incroyablement heureux.

Je me sentis un homme normal, simplement heureux pendant quelques secondes inoubliables.

Puis il me revint en mémoire ce que j'étais, qui j'étais…

Et je me sentis atrocement égoïste.

Doucement je le repoussa…

Ses yeux verts était le miroir de son âme. Je pouvais y voir une étincelle de plaisir, du découragement, beaucoup de tristesse, de l'abattement. Vite cela se transforma en désespoir…

Il fallait en passer par là. Ca lui ferait mal mais il pourra être de nouveau heureux, si l'on restait ensemble, il souffrirait petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop attaché à moi et que ça soit trop tard.

Il méritait tellement plus que ce que je pourrais jamais lui donner !

-Draco ! Sa voix reflétait ses sentiments, je me sentis mal...

-Tu sera mieux sans moi, tu n'a rien à regretter…

Ma voie s'efforça de le convaincre, de lui faire comprendre que, non je n'avais rien qu'il puisse regretter !

-Draco , je te regretterais, toi, tes petits plats, tes colères, ta voie, ton parfum, tes habitudes, tes tristesses, ton sourire, ta manie de sortir de la douche tout nu pour m'embêter, ton odeur, tes mimiques, ta manière de m'embrasser, ta patience vis à vis de moi, ta manie du ménage, ta facilité à pardonner ceux qui te traitent comme ils mériteraient que tu les traites, ton calme, tes yeux sur moi, ta manière de t'afficher avec moi, quand tu leur montre que tu te fous de ce qu'ils pensent, ta façon de t'accaparer discrètement la télécommande le soir, tes pieds froids que tu colle contre moi quand je dors, ta manière de rire, quand tu a fait un cauchemar et tu ne te rendors qu'une fois collé a moi…

Je l'écoutais sans rien dire. Il débitait ça d'une traite, comme si c'était évident pour lui.

Je ne savais que penser.

Il me regardait avec une tendresse sans borne au fond des yeux. Il essuya une larme sur ma joue que je n'avais même pas senti couler.

-Draco, je te regretterais… Tu est quelqu'un de bien, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire !

Il essuya une autre de mes larmes.

-Tu n'est pas parfait mais personne ne l'est, et je t'aime avec tes défauts et tes qualités . La chose que je vais regretter le plus c'est que je ne t'ai pas aimer comme tu le mérite …

Une larme coula sur sa joue sa voix tremblait. Il fit demi tour et sortit de la pièce afin que je ne le vois pas pleurer.

Comme un automate je reculais jusqu'au fauteuil et m'y laissa tomber, les mains sur les accoudoirs, je m'aperçu qu'elles tremblaient.

Je l'aime tellement que ça me fais peur !

-

Voilà , normalement j'aurais du arrêter la mais j'avous avoir l'envie de continuer encore un peu !

Dois je arrêter la ou continuer ? Quel point de vue préférez vous ? Y a il des choses a améliorer ? A garder ? Doive ils se remettrent ensemble ?

J'ai mes petites idées mais j'aimerais votre avis ..

Bref j'ose réclamer une petite review pour me motiver et m'aider

Grand merci a Brigitte26 et a Mrs Snape pour leurs reviews , a hamtaroo pour son soutient et a tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte , c'est pour vous que j'écris !

Allez un ptit commentaire ? )


	3. Chanceux soit celui qu'il aimera

****

Bonjour a tous , anciens ou nouveaux lecteurs .

Je tient d'abord a m'excuser du temps de publication impardonnable.

J'ai eu une année extrêmement compliquée, que ce soit d'un point de vue familial, amical ou amoureux . J'avais trop de chose a gérer pour réussir a écrire convenablement et il était hors de question de saboter la suite de cette histoire qui me tient vraiment a cœur . J'ai préférer tout mettre de coté.

Il y aura un quatrième chapitre , promis juré , et j'esserais de le publier plus vite que le précédent ! =)

Un sincère merci a ceux qui me suivent malgré tout , sa fait vraiment plaisir . Et un merci particulier a Anne laure qui m'a motivée , a Mathilde pour sa correction et a feliness dont la review m'a fait danser sur ma chaise(et oui on me lit encore malgré mon absence !) :D

Allez ,courez retrouver Harry et son Draco ! =)

_____________________________________________________________

Je savais qu'il serait là.

Les battements désordonnés de mon cœur peuvent servir de boussole afin de le trouver.

L'instinct de survie peut-être, car sa présence m'est bel et bien né con. Fier, droit. Beau. Comme à son habitude.

Il est là, debout, dans son long caban noir, tranchant avec ses cheveux presque devant la tombe de ses parents, un lys à la vent glacé n'a l'air de déranger que ses cheveux, un peu trop longs. Ses pommettes sont rosies, ses yeux comme il m'a manqué ! Deux semaines à peine.

Les premiers jours j'ai pleuré, tant et tant que d'une nuit à l'autre mes draps n'étaient pas secs. Ensuite j'ai hurlé, les crises de fureurs succédant aux larmes. Plus un seul objet n'est entier chez j'ai tenté d'oublier.

La plus longue cuite de mon histoire, quatre jours interrompus seulement par les vomissements et les sorts de nettoyages. Puis ,n'arrivant pas à me noyer, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose, de gré ou de y réussir, tous ces corps ne me faisaient rien, juste des regards vides, des étrangers de passages dans mon lit. Je les ai tous mis à la porte. A quoi bon ? Je ne voulais que son regard électrique, son corps sec et finement musclé, ses mots tendres ou même crus. Je le cherchais dans leurs étreintes, sans le ne voulais que ne veux que lui de son coté. Rien.

A part ses yeux qui n'ont jamais été aussi clairs et aussi brillants. Et ses mouvements un peu plus secs qu'auparavant. Et ses sourcils froncé dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

J'aimerais oublier cette nuit là. J'étais complètement défoncé, moi le sorcier modèle, je planais comme un dingue. Je me suis pointé chez lui, son bel appartement de Calt Streat.

Mes souvenirs sont trop précis. Je revois son visage ouvrir la porte, ses yeux qui se mettent a briller. Ensuite il me regarde plus attentivement : clope à la mains, complètement ivre, les cheveux en batailles, le pantalon crade, le regard flou, les pupilles dilatées…J'ai honte. Honte.

Si seulement je pouvais effacer cette vision de sa mé on aurait dit un ange. Chemise blanche, jean tout simple, juste un air un peu triste...Moi, qui ne devais pas ressembler à grand chose. Un pâle fantôme. Ou plutôt un revenant, un revenant dans sa vie. Un revenant dont il a l'air de bien se m'a ouvert la porte, fait entrer, et m'a regardé. Moi ça m'a dégrisé instantanément, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. Tant de... Déception, je crois dans ses yeux.

Malheureusement ça ne s'oublie reste je ne me rappelle plus, c'est m'a ramené chez moi, comment ? Je ne saurais même plus le dire. Je ne me rappelle même pas qu'il ait prononcé quoi que ce soit à part mon prénom, quand il m'a mis au lit à moitié croirais l'entendre encore murmurer mon prénom. J'aurais voulu l'attraper et lui dire que la vie sans lui c'est rien.

C'est me lever, manger, travailler, manger, travailler, rentrer, regarder la TV, dormir et me c'est pas ça la vie ! Je veux autre chose ! Je veux vivre pas survivre ! Je veux avoir une autre raison de me lever que 'parce qu'il le faut' !Avant, je me dépêchais de me lever parce que je sais qu'il passe une heure dans la salle de bain et si je voulais me laver, fallait devancer ma marmotte. Avant, je me dépêchais de sortir du boulot pour aller manger avec lui et me moquer de nos collègues et de leurs petites aventures journalières.J'aimais lire, aller au cinéma, au théâtre, pour le surprendre et pour pouvoir lui en , pourquoi je bouge ? Pour ne pas penser.J'en ai marre, je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête ! J'ai essayé la fuite, ça n'a pas marché. Je vais aller à la toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire comme situation, pire que 'rien' dans mon cas, ça n'existe pas…Et je _dois_ être la, si je n'étais pas venu, je n'aurais plus jamais pu me regarder dans un miroir.

Ce matin en me levant pour la première fois depuis qu'on s'est séparés, j'ai eu une raison de me lever. Il fallait que je sois là pour lui ,Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy se sont fait exécuter. Comme je m'y attendais, seule silhouette dans le rang des proches, il se dressait, impassible sous les huées des sorciers venus au spectacle.

Je savais qu'il serait là, malgré ce qu'il m'avait bile me monte à la bouche alors que je vois ces petits salopards lui hurler des mots injustes : 'traître' ou 'va mourir' 'tu devrais pourrir avec tes 'parents'.

Où est l'humain... Celui qui a fait des erreurs et qui a fait du mieux qu'il a pu, ou celui qui se contente de se terrer en jugeant ? Lui qui a eu plus de courage qu'eux tous réunis…Salopards !

Je vois son visage se contracter imperceptiblement sous leurs insultes et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me mettre à coté de lui et de les faire taire à coup de sorts s'il le faut.

Un silence surnaturel tombe d'un seul coup. C'est un silencio lancé par une silhouette courbée, enveloppée dans une cape noire qui a monté les marches de l'estrade sans qu'on le remarque.

Neville se place à coté des guillotines et se met à parler, parle d'erreurs, de jugements, de souffrance, d'horreur et de parle de colère, de haine, de pitié et de parle d'amour perdu, de vies tranchées et de vies brisé . Il parle de tout ce qui a fait sa vie, il parle de sa guerre et de la guerre de tout à l'écoute et le regarde, subjugué.

Son visage ravagé d'une balafre lui partant de l'arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'au menton, coupant son nez, rappellerait presque Maugrey. Il en a maintenant la prestance .

Ses longs cheveux longs ramassés en catogan, son corps qui se redresse au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Sa voix qui, de bourru et timide, se fait puissante, assurée et pleine d'émotion. Le silencio n'est même plus nécessaire. Je regarde Draco, il a les yeux fixés sur l'ancien souffre-douleur de sa maison.

Lorsque Neville s'arrête de parler, une larme coule le long de sa joue qu'il essuie d'un air rageur. Et conclut avec des mots qui restent gravés en moi. "_Tout le monde peut se tromper"…_

Puis lentement il redescend et repart d'où il est venu lorsqu'un cri aïgu crève le silence magique. Monte alors les marches un Lucius très droit, yeux brillants et Narcissa en larmes qui ne peut le quitter des yeux. Tout deux se noient dans le regard de l'autre poussés par des hommes encagoulés. La foule repart en murmures instantanément, de plus en plus hostiles, comme si Neville n'avait jamais parlé.Pourtant l'image est tragique et belle à la fois. Tant d'intelligence et de talents gâchés.

L'un des hommes de mort annonce que Lucius va être exécuté de prime et qu'il a le droit à quelques mots d'adieu.

Lucius regarde Narcissa et, lentement son visage s'étire en un sourire doux et tendre comme on ne lui en a jamais vu. Il murmure et je me bénis de ne pas m'être mis trop loin, ça lui ressemble tellement peu que je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Tu sais déjà tout et plus encore Cissia... Ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent, moi je sais déjà aussi…

avant de s'arrêter sur son fils .Voilà qui lui ressemble déjà plus.

Ses yeux transpercent le jeune Malefoy qui ne bouge pas sous le regard inquisiteur.

-Tu n'as jamais rien compris mais tu as toujours senti. Draco, plie mais ne romps jamais. Tend-toi vers le soleil et ,si tu peux pardonne moi,tu le mérites.

L'ex-Serpentard regarde son père. Son bourreau. Son maître. Sa pire haine. Son modèle. Celui qui le fit devenir ce qu'il ses lèvres forment les derniers mots que son père perçut 'va en paix, j'ai compris'.

Le père se détourne alors de manière à voir sa femme une dernière fois, met la cagoule lugubre qu'on lui tend et fièrement pose lui-même sa tête sur la machine de mort. Dernier pied de nez aux huées de la foule.　La lame tranchante s'est abattue dans un bruit sourd une première fois faisant voler quelques longs cheveux blonds et répandant un sang soi-disant pur. Pour ou ça l'a mené...

Narcissia laisse échapper un cri étouffé de pure douleur, s'essuie les yeux hargneusement et se dresse de toute sa hauteur face à la foule qui l'insulte. Elle prononce ses derniers mots le regard fixé sur son seul enfant.

-Si j'ai une chose à te dire c'est d'oser pour ne pas regretter ,va fils, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et toi non plus .

Et très lentement elle va jusqu'au bourreau, prend sa cagoule avec douceur, se place sur la deuxième guillotine à côté de celle de l'homme qu'elle a suivi jusqu'au bout, s'agenouille avec grâce et laisse le bourreau l'installer .

Le couperet tombe une deuxième fois dans l'air glacé, laissant résonner en moi ces derniers mots hargneux. Draco se retourne ,ignorant les crachats qui pleuvent autour de lui essayant de l'atteindre. Il est tellement au delà d'eux, tellement plus haut. Tellement plus beau aussi.　Dignes et fiers jusqu'au bout. Voilà les Malefoy, ou ce qu'il en reste.

L'enterrement s'est fait juste après, à la sauvette, à la va vite, presque dans la honte, privé cette fois-ci. Le public fut viré avec force, seuls quelques personnes furent présentes...Et heureusement! Je n'ose imaginer, si, comme l'exécution,l'enterrement eut été public.  
Les gens sont tellement naïfs. Eh non, personne n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir !

Et oui, on peut aimer des criminels, et oui on peut détester des héros. Ça n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

Ça fait un moment maintenant que je le regarde. Que j'essaie de graver cette image en moi.  
Je pense qu'il sait que je suis là, malgré la cape d'invisibilité revêtue pour suivre la mise en terre avant de la laisser glisser pour le contempler sans filtre. Il m'a certainement vu pendant les exécutions. Et il a certainement senti mon regard vrillé sur lui.

Je détaille une dernière fois cette vision, paradis et enfer mêlés.  
Cheveux blonds au vent, tombe noire. Caban noir, neige blanche.

Puis j'avance, souillant le décor de mes empreintes de pas. Il se retourne vers moi alors que je suis à moins de cinq mètres de lui.  
Yeux gris contre yeux verts.  
-Va t'en ! Il feule presque. Son regard est embué, il tremble.  
-Pas question.

J'essaie de rester calme et posé. Mais de le voir comme ça me déstabilise complètement, il a l'air brisé, fragile, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, à ce point là ébranlé.  
Je vois passer dans son regard incompréhension, colère, fierté.  
Il essaie de se reprendre, ses yeux redeviennent secs mais il tremble de plus en plus alors qu'il se met à crier :  
-DÉGAGE ! Je veux plus te voir putain ! C'est fini entre nous ! FINI ! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là dedans !?

Il dégagerait presque des étincelles. Quant à moi, je me sens m'éteindre.  
C'est en quelque sorte les mots que je craignais d'entendre. Ce que je ne voulais pas savoir, pas comprendre.

Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu.

Merde, alors tout ça pour rien ! C'est vraiment fini ? Je pensais qu'on finirait par se remettre ensemble; à vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à envisager autre chose. C'était comme une évidence !

Ses mots se figent en moi comme des lames affûtées. Je sens presque physiquement mon cœur se briser. Et ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal !  
Il a repris son regard froid, glacé.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me mets à trembler de manière incontrôlable.  
Ses mots tournent et retournent dans ma tête, dans une ronde infernale me détruisant chaque fois un peu plus.  
Je n'ai plus le courage de soutenir son regard. Je baisse la tête comme si je contemplais la tombe de ses parents. Mais mon esprit est très loin.

-Va t'en.

Sa voix est très basse, presque douce.  
Je ne l'entends que voilée. J'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ses mots de tout à l'heure.  
Doucement je me retourne, fais quelque pas puis à cinq ou six mètres de lui je me retourne finalement pour une dernière image de ma vie.

Il est là, droit, le regard fixé sur moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes, un sourire tendre animant ses lèvres fines.  
Instantanément un souvenir me revient en tête, une discussion enflammée, où les mots ont fusé, sincères et justes. C'était hier et il y a si longtemps à la fois, je ne sais plus rien…  
«　Promets-moi que jamais tu ne me laisseras !  
-A condition que jamais tu ne t'en ailles !　»

Et sans que je comprenne, je cours jusqu'à sa hauteur, et sans que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, lui décoche un crochet du droit en criant à mon tour :

-SALAUD ! SALAUD ! T'avais promis que jamais tu me laisserais, connard !

Je ne vois rien à travers mes larmes à part sa silhouette tombée à terre. Pleure tristesse.  
Et merde, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ! Réfléchir avant d'agir, je croyais que ça m'était passé d'agir par impulsion. A croire que non.  
De la manche, j'essuie mes yeux et entends avec stupéfaction qu'il rit, tout en tenant son nez en sang.

Son rire est de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus incontrôlable alors moi aussi je ris. Alors nous rions ensemble, d'un même souffle.  
Et j'essaie d'oublier qu'il n'y a plus de nous.

Le moment dure, une seconde, une heure, un jour, une éternité.  
Finalement notre fou rire s'apaise.  
Il se lève et me fait face, le flot de sang s'est tari mais il en a partout.

Il brise le silence, avec des rires dans la voix. L'air paraît ouaté, je ne réfléchis plus, ne sais plus rien, je suis comme ankylosé, je me raccroche juste à sa voix, à son sourire. Il me fait penser à l'arc en ciel, qui naît lorsque pluie et soleil se mêlent.  
-Tu réagis toujours comme ça quand t'es contrarié Harry ?

La réponse fuse immédiate sans que j'y réfléchisse .

-Seulement quand la personne est assez stupide pour croire que je vais m'en aller bêtement.

-T'as été à deux doigts.

Sa voix s'est faite souffle.

-Je sais.

La mienne est encore plus faible si c'est possible.

On laisse le silence s'installer, laissant notre souffle et notre cœur reprendre un rythme plus normal. Corps et âmes.  
Je regarde la tombe de ses parents sur laquelle son sang est répandu.  
Il surprend mon regard et répond à ma question muette avec lenteur.

-Ça va aller. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître après ce qu'il m'ont fait, ils vont me manquer.  
-C'était tes parents …  
Il vrille ses yeux acier dans les miens, ils brillent, c'est comme s'il essayait de se convaincre complètement en même temps que moi. Métal en fusion

.  
-Tu sais, ils étaient persuadés d'agir au mieux, ils m'aimaient même si je les ai déçus à de nombreuses reprises.

-T'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait tes choix, ils ont fait les leurs.  
-Je sais mais j'ai quand même l'impression de les avoir abandonnés.  
-T'as rien à te reprocher Draco. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et bien plus encore._Tout le monde peut se tromper_. Tes parents aussi.  
Il semble perdu pendant quelques instants puis se reprend.

-Le discours de Londubat était vraiment beau.  
-Oui, il a beaucoup souffert aussi.  
-Si lui peut comprendre…  
-Il n'a pas compris, il a pardonné.  
Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui reprend.

-C'est dommage que tu n'aies jamais pu me pardonner a moi, Drake.  
Il semble incrédule :

-Te pardonner quoi ?  
-De ne pas avoir autant souffert que toi.  
Son regard se trouble soudainement.

-Tu as bien assez souffert. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.  
-Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore à cause de moi. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

Ma colère remonte devant ce qu'il ne veut pas s'avouer et je lui crie les mots que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire.

Par peur de le blesser alors qu'ils nous empoisonnent depuis si longtemps.

-C'est moi qui ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis plus solide que tu ne le penses. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je peux veiller sur moi-même ! Arrête de me prendre pour l'enfant que je n'ai jamais été ! Tu ne me protèges pas, tu TE protèges ! C'est toi qui as peur de souffrir pas moi ! T'as toujours eu peur d'être heureux !  
Moi j'aime le soleil tout autant que la pluie, quand c'est avec toi !

Que tu me laisses, d'accord, mais ne le fais pas sous de faux prétextes, tu as peur, ça allait trop bien, hein ! C'est toi qui as tout fait capoter en te complaisant dans tes soucis ! Tu t'es fermé à moi et à ceux qui t'aiment pour pouvoir être malheureux en paix ! Drake; arrête de te voir comme un traître qui n'a le droit que de souffrir !

Tu sais pourquoi ça a commencé à partir en vrille, parce que tu te complais dans ton malheur et que tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même. Arrête de m'idéaliser. Putain, t'as pas de quoi être jaloux. Arrête de te placer en inférieur merde ! Au fond tu sais que c'est pas vrai ! Sans toi je serais qu'un gros con médiocre. Au fond, il n'y a que pour toi que je suis plus que Harry le balafré…

Mes yeux se ferment à la fois pour oublier cet accès de rage, mais surtout pour oublier ma voix se brisant lamentablement sur les deux dernières phrases.

A ce moment là, je m'en veux d'être si faible. Être impulsif ne m'a jamais réussi. Et ça a beau être un petit con égocentrique, il avait pas besoin de l'entendre aujourd'hui, j'ai cassé la dernière possibilité de le récupérer un jour.

Les secondes passent, l'air s'est cristallisé, je garde les yeux clos, mon cœur se rebrise une deuxième fois. Plus insidieusement. Comme s'il gelait, éclatant sous la pression de l'eau, le criblant d'éclats de glace.

Son visage de fantôme avant que je ne ferme les paupières.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il faut oublier tout, oublier le temps des malentendus, du temps perdu. Qu'il oublie tout sauf nous, mais je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux.

C'est finalement un bruit de froissement qui me donne le courage nécessaire. L'image est encore une fois sublime, elle le serait juste parce qu'il en fait partie de toute manière.  
Il s'est laissé glisser dans la neige poudreuse, devant le trou fraîchement rebouché.

Agenouillé, il se tient voûté, les yeux fixés sur la terre meuble.  
J'hésite sur la conduite à tenir et sur l'interprétation à donner à ce tableau vivant. Finalement, la pensée que j'en ai assez fait me traverse, conforté par sa voix si douce, si réfléchie.  
-Harry , tu veux bien t'en aller s'il te plaît …

Ainsi c'est fini. Tout est dit. J'ai tout gâché.

Sa voix paraît sortir d'une tempête, étrangement calme et distante. Il a pris une décision. Le métal de ses yeux a refroidi, figé en un gris bleu glacé et délavé. Il a pris sa décision, cette fois-ci, il est temps que je la respecte.  
J'ai dit ce qui me brûlait depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais je ne regrette pas .

Chanceux soit celui qu'il aimera.

D'une voix calme à mon tour, je trouble son silence.  
-Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Ce n'est pas un appel au secours, une simple constatation. Je sens une espèce de grande plénitude qui s'installe, contrastant avec la tempête qui m'agite depuis le début de notre rupture. Ma décision est prise. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. J'ai cependant quelques petites choses à lui dire. De ma poche je tire un papier plié, tapote ma baguette dessus, faisant s'inscrire à l'encre noire quelques mots, puis je le scelle.

-Tu liras ça demain matin, tu veux bien ? Merci pour tout Draco et désolé.

Son regard me fouille lorsque nos mains s'effleurent, mon message atterrissant dans sa poche, acquiesçant à ma requête. Mon visage se fait masque, affichant un sourire rassurant qui a l'air de le convaincre.

D'un pas enfin décidé je me retourne, traversant le cimetière désert, m'éloignant pour toujours de la silhouette au yeux d'acier qui fait battre mon cœur.  
Sans me rendre compte que mes traits se sont figés et que mes yeux écarquillés sont devenus presque inquiétants , tellement fixes.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait aller au bout des choses. Il est ma vie. Je sais maintenant ce que j'ai à faire. Comme une évidence.

Chanceux soit celui qu'il aimera.

___________________________________________

Decevant ? Bien ?

J'attend votre avis ! Critiques , négatives ou positives font progresser ! =)

Allez , review oo)


	4. Vole celui qui pourra

Finalement il s'en est allé, bêtement.

On c'était pourtant promis. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité, une nuit, une semaine, une vie.

La vitre froide contre mon front.

La ville, réduite au silence par le triple vitrage me nargue, étrangement vivante, active, lointaine. Je la contemple sans la voir, en partis estompé, je la domine du haut de mon appartement, j'ai l'impression d'être au centième étage tant tout cela me parait étranger. Ce tumulte, ces couleurs furtives, les mouvements, l'impression d'urgence.

Mes mains se posent à plas contre la vitre glacée, tout le chauffage du monde ne peut réchauffer le verre. J'ai l'impression de flotter.

La neige commence doucement à tourbillonner, recouvrant d'un doux voile la vie que j'observe se dérouler en contrebat. J'ai l'impression de contempler une boule de Neige, de celles avec les décors de villes parfaites, que l'on retournent pour voir s'animer mais qui finissent toujours pas s'apaiser, juste un petit décors de résine condamné à l'immobilité.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger. La neige, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu tomber. Elle à l'air plus fine, moins dense que celle qui tombait le jour de l'enterrement. Je ne l'ai pas revus depuis. On ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion, je n'ai pas cherché à la dérober.

C'est ce que je voulais, il à violement tourné ma page. Lui l'a fait tout en douceur, un cachet après l'autre glissant dans sa gorge à l'aide d'un verre de lait. Avec calme. Un, puis deux puis trois. Quatre. Cinq, avec lenteur, calme, presque volupté.

Ca lui ressemble je trouve. Au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien plus serein que moi. Il met du temps à se décider, pèse le pour et le contre, juge soigneusement, puis une fois sa décision arrêtée il fait ce qu'il à à faire. Indifférant à tout. C'est comme ça qu'il a mené sa guerre et qu'il l'a gagnée.

Moi j'ai agit dans l'urgence, mettant en balance les éléments que j'avais en main, pour faire au mieux, vite, au plus vite. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Des décisions vite soupesées, une action claire efficace, nette, puis après les regrets. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Son calme m'est étranger, encore maintenant.

Je l'ai fait partir.

Ca change par moment, certaines fois je m'en veux tellement que c'en est insupportable, des espèces de crises de folies, de rages me prennent.

Incontrôlables et dévastatrices qui me laissent comme mort, le corps en miette à force de ruer. Ca commence doucement, migraine violente, un frémissement, contractions involontaires des yeux, du coin de la bouche, puis je me surprends à serrer les points, à avoir du mal à expirer.

Je ne me rend plus compte de ce que je fait, je me roule en boule, me bourre de coups de points, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, le corps complètement désarticulé.

Ca dure parfois quelques temps, je ne m'en rend pas bien compte, je ne sais pas.

Et puis d'un coup je reprends conscience de mon corps alors j'arrête, la crise s'éteint et me laisse vide, Comme mort. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je me recroqueville juste un peu plus, les ongles incrustés dans la peau, les lèvres ou la langue en sang en fonction de ce que j'ai mordus, les articulations blanches.

Je me rend a peine compte de la tache que ma salive laisse sur le plancher. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et petit à petit la vie revient. Je ne pense pas encore,, je ressens mon corps, ça vient petit à petit. Puis au bout d'un autre long moment, je me relève en m'appuyant contre un mur, un meuble, ce qui m'entourait quand ça m'a prit, je m'écroule dans notre fauteuil, tend une main que parcourt encore quelques spasmes vers mon paquet de clope.

J'en allume finalement une après plusieurs essais, c'est capricieux un briquet on ne dirait pas.

A la moitié de la cigarette mes muscles sont enfin totalement détendus et j'ai presque tout le temps arrêté de trembler. Alors je ferme les yeux et je ne m'en veux plus, je vois tout de manière extérieure, comme si ce n'était pas moi. Comme si je regardais un film particulièrement prenant avec un héros qui me ressemble un peu. Et là ouai je me sens de nouveau bien, serein. Alors je souris, j'écrase le megot dans mon gros cendrier de verre blanc, et j'en allume une deuxième que je savoure lentement. Apres j'attrape une quelconque sucrerie, j'ai des périodes en quelque sorte. En ce moment c'est les smarties, c'est Harry qui m'avait fait goûté.

J'en laisse fondre délicatement trois sur ma langue, sans les croquer surtout, en jouant avec la petite boite, puis après je renverse la tête en arrière engloutissant toutes les pastilles colorées qui reste. Elles croquent sous la dent, le chocolat fond presque tendrement.

Ma dégustation finie je me lève et je nettoie doucement mon bazard. Je redresse ce que j'ai fait tombé, essuis au sopalin la tache du parquet, frotte aussi longtemps qu'il faut le sang qui commence a s'incruster. Puis j'allume ma salle de bain, bleu pastel et blanche, presque vide, et me débarbouille avec un gant de toilette. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet.

J'aime bien mes yeux, parfois ils me paraissent presque blanc tellement ils sont clair. En vrai ils sont gris bleu. Aciers. Ma peau est plus pale aussi, très blanche, mais ce n'est pas laid, juste un peu irréel, je parait un peu délavé, comme trop passé à la machine à lavée.

J'ai des ombres en dessous des yeux et quelques fines rides d'expressions qui se dévoilent quand je souris, des cheveux très courts, presque rasés. Sinon je n'ai pas changé, même nez, mêmes pommettes, même menton.

Quand je me regarde je suis le même qu'avant, un peu moins coloré, mais c'est peut être la lumière crue de la piece qui fait ça.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger, le froid de la vitre me fait décidemment du bien, aide à faire passer la légère migraine d'après crise. Je suis torse nus dans mon appartement surchauffé presque désert, alors même que je devrais déjà être partis depuis un moment.

C'est ici qu'il était venu me voir. Il avait bus et fumé plus qu'il ne lui en fallait, j'ai été obligé de le porter, il c'est écroulé dans mes bras, je me suis même demandé comment il était arrivé ici sans se fracasser la tête, ses pieds ne le portaient plus. Je l'ai finalement ramené chez lui tant bien que mal, ouvert notre ancien appartement qui sentait l'après fête. Mélange de vomis, de fumée et de renfermé. L'appart était détruit, sens dessus dessous. J'ai compris qu'il avait passé sa colère dessus plutôt que sur moi, en même temps quand on prend du recul je lui en ai quand même bien fait bavé.

Je l'ai allongé, en parti déshabillé. J'ai réprimé un violent désir en déboutonnant sa chemise sale, me contentant de le border soigneusement, montant le chauffage dans la piece. Puis j'ai aéré le reste, nettoyé sommairement, préparé la machine à café, prête à couler pour le lendemain. J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front, une fois certain qu'il était bien endormi et qu'il était juste ivre et non pas en danger, j'ai rangé la clef sous la plante de l'entrée, puis refermé la porte avant de repartir comme j'étais arrivé.

On ne c'était pas parlé, je en sais même pas si il se rappelle de cette soirée, ou il à déboulé comme un fantôme. Je ne l'ai pas contacté. Je l'ai finalement revus, bien sur. Le jour de mes parents. Je savais qu'il serait là. Mon cœur battait avant même que je ne l'aperçoive.

Pendant, je sentait son soutient, rien qu'a sa posture, cette manière de se camper, étrangement hostile contre la foule, de mon coté aussi clairement que si il c'était tenus à cotés de moi et ça m'a aidé. J'ai pu dire adieu à mes parents, soutenir leur regard, voir notre, mon sang couler parce que je savais qu'il était là et qu'au fond je n'étais pas tout seul, du moins pas vraiment.

Je sais, j'essais de lutter mais je suis quand même un sale petit con égoïste. Certes.

Il est venus me retrouver, m'a cassé le nez qui depuis me plait d'avantage, moins arrogant, à peine changé pourtant. On a parlé, calmement, je commençais enfin à m'apaiser, à me détendre quand j'ai encore agit brusquement. Il c'est défendus et m'a balancé un certain nombres de choses pas agréables. Ca lui a fait du bien, c'était comme d'assister à un exorcisme, yeux qui brillent, corps tendus, voie a peine contrôlée puis brusquement la détente. Tout était sortis enfin.

J'ai tout pris dans la figure, mais j'ai tenté d'encaisser. C'est tout ce qu'il me demandait, où c'est tout ce que je lui avais laissé, vider son sac, peu importe le prix pour aller mieux. Il m'a tendus un papier vite remplis et m'as demandé de ne le lire que le lendemain soir.

J'ai promis, mes yeux complètement immergés dans les siens, émeraudes dures et pures. Je suis sur que les miens étaient acier liquides.

Harry a été ma seule relation. Jamais je n'ai cherché à aller prendre un café avec quelqu'un, jamais je n'avais pensé habiter un jour à deux, jamais je n'avais eu envie de m'attarder avec une même personne en fait aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Je sortais avec des filles, leur faisait l'amour, parfois à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais je n'avait tenue la main d'aucune d'entre elle, ou déposé un baiser sur leur joue. Je n'en ai présenté aucune officiellement comme ma copine, que ce soit à mes parents ou amis. Ca aurait simplifié les relations avec mon père pourtant.

Blaise me disait de ne pas me forcer, que je n'avais pas besoin de vouloir cinq gosses à seize ans pour être normal. Je crois que ça vient du fait que je n'ai jamais eu envies, vraiment envies.

Quand je voulais quelqu'un, je l'avais assez rapidement, personne n'était indifférant à Draco Malefoy. Et plus j'étais sur de moi, froid et inaccessible, plus elles avaient envies d'être celle qui me ferait fondre définitivement. Plus elle avait envies de m'attacher et moins j'en avais envies. Apres tout si pas elle, une autre. Je n'avais jamais le temps de convoiter vraiment quelqu'un, et puis, déjà à l'époque je n'étais pas patient, si ça tardait je laissait tomber, elle viendrait plus tard.

Je crois que j'ai embrassé mon premier homme en partis parce que je le savais totalement hetero, et donc normalement capable de me repousser. Besoin d'un peu de défis ? Sauf que j'ai trouvé ça plus à mon gout que prévus et que je me suis rendus compte que ce n'était pas une histoire de sexe. C'était une histoire de liberté.

Chez les Malefoy, l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème, du moment qu'un mariage se conclut au final, les petits extras ne gênent pas grand monde du moment que c'est un minimum discret et passager. Moi ça me perturbait vaguement, mais c'est surtout l'idée que, si je ne m'attachait ni à un homme ni à une femme je risquait bien de finir zoophile. Même mon père était amoureux, à sa façon, de ma mère, l'homme le plus froid du monde.

Puis mes dix sept ans, le bal de fin d'année, l'alcool, l'ambiance surréaliste, harry. Au final l'une des seule personne importante de ma vie quotidienne. Avec mes parents, Severus, Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

L'un des seul être humain qui ne me laissait pas de marbre, qui n'était pas interchangeable. Je méprisais Weasley, snobait Granger , admirait Dumbledore, mais ils n'étaient au fond rien pour moi, juste des images . Par contre lui m'énervait profondément, toute sa personne.

Alors ouai, quand on c'est embrassé j'ai compris que j'étais plus indifférent du tout. J'avais quelque chose à gagner, et par conséquent à perdre, lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était un combat à mort, ou un désir vital à satisfaire, mais je savais que c'était maintenant que ça se jouait.

Tout d'un coup ça m'importait de savoir si il avait autant envies de moi que moi de lui, si j'étais devenus sa priorité à régler. Si il se retournait et allait danser plus loin comme si de rien n'était j'allais en devenir fou car moi je continuerai d'y penser encore et encore sans que ça ai la moindre importance pour lui. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me soit indifférent.

C'est comme ça qu'il m'a eu. Un subtil mélange de distance et de proximité. Quand finalement on l'a fait, ça a été rapide, violent, presque maladroit parce qu'il était bien plus calme que moi et que ça me rendait complètement fou de désir, je voulais qu'il soit aussi paumé que moi, ptetre pour me sentir moins con.

Ca remonte à tellement longtemps quand j'y repense. Apres il a dit que ça avait été bien. Rien de plus rien de moins, c'était au mot prés ce que j'allais dire mais il m'avait devancé, puis au bout d'un certain temps il est partis clope au bec chemise a peine boutonnée, me recroisant le lendemain sans même m'accorder un sourire supérieur ou honteux. Rien, nada.

Je suis devenu littéralement fou. Blaise ne me reconnaissait plus et tentait de me calmer. Pansy se foutait de ma gueule car Harry agissait exactement comme moi habituellement. Le coup de la clope et du c'était bien point barre c'était signé Draco. Le non regard pareil.

Alors je me suis dit que quand j'agissait ainsi c'est que j'en avait rien à foutre, donc que c'était le cas pour lui . Et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de me bouger genre violent parce que ça faisait trois jour le bal, une journée entière depuis notre première fois et que d'ici à deux jours on pliait bagage. Alors je lui ai jeté dans un couloir en le croisant que ça avait été bien mais pas top. Il à juste souris et je lui ai demandé si il avait deux heures devant lui dans sa journée j'étais là. Je lui ai créé une ouverture. J'avais enfin réussis à passer sur ma liberté, j'attendais quelque chose de quelqu'un. J'avais accepté une, infime, preuve de faiblesse, preuve d'envie. Il est venus me trouver en plein milieu de la nuit, en me disant qu'il était claqué et qu'il devait repartir dans un quart d'heure parce que son dortoir fermait tôt et qu'il voulait pas rester dehors.

Lui aussi m'ouvrait la porte. Assez subtilement pour que je crois maîtriser la situation. Je lui ai donc dit qu'un quart d'heure ça allait pas suffire mais que je me chargeait de lui trouver ou dormir si il voulait. Il a dormis a cotés de moi, on à un peu parlé. Par bribes, avec méfiances, comme deux chats se tournant autours, on ne c'est pas endormis enlacés, on ne c'est pas fait de bisou du matin, ne sachant pas si l'autre jouait et jusqu'ou. Puis le matin on a remis ça. Je lui ai prêté une chemise propre, et le lendemain il est revenu me la rendre. On à discuté un peu, encore, l'esprit moins soupçonneux.

Puis le lendemain ça a été l'adieu à Poudlard, le retour dans nos familles respectives. La vie qui c'est organisé. On ne c'est pas contactés mais je pensais souvent à lui, lisais les articles à son sujet, suivait sa guerre, mené la mienne, joué mon rôle. Quand on se croisait on était encore méfiant mais plus haineux comme avant. On ne se courait pas après, mais on se guettait du regard. On a surveillé nos relations respectives, couchés ensembles à deux reprises, sans oser rien dire. Ca a duré jusqu'à mes dix neufs ans. Apres on c'est rapprochés vraiment et on à plus sus se lâcher. La guerre c'est fini, je l'ai repoussé, je ne pouvais plus rien. J'ai passé une année difficile, au cour duquel j'ai eu ma première crise.

J'ai consulté, cherché à comprendre. Il y aurait de multiples facteurs et pas de remèdes. En cause la consanguinité due à mon sang si pure, un beau beug de mon système nerveux, une petite insuffisance cardiaque sou poudré de symptômes post traumatiques et vous n'avez que ce que les médicomages ont clairement identifié.

Selon certains il y aurait un vrai problème mentale sous jacents, selon d'autre un effet placebo particulièrement persuasif, pour d'autre c'est due aux quantités de magies que j'ai utilisés en très peu de temps dans une situation de stress et de faiblesse extrême. En gros je suis en vie, j'ai eu du bol et mon corps aime bien me le rappeler à l'occasion. Mentalement j'étais extrêmement fatigué, presque apathique. Mais petit à petit ça a été mieux, lentement et sûrement, au rythme ou je laissait une place à Harry dans ma vie et ou j'acceptait d'en prendre une dans la sienne.

J'ai finis par ne plus avoir peur qu'il se lève et qu'il disparaisse. C'était délicat car si il m'entourait de trop d'attention j'avais une peur encore plus terrible, celle de me lasser, de redevenir indifférent. Mépriser son attachement. Accepter que mon indépendance légendaire n'était plus. C'est totalement nombriliste et égoïste je sais.

C'est bien pour ça que quand je regarde cette histoire avec calme, je lui en ai quand même fait voir de belles.

Un frisson me parcourt. Le froid de la vitre a envahis tout mon corps. Je sens que la fatigue va me tomber dessus dans quelques instants, l'après crise, encore. Pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher. Les cauchemars m'épuisent presque autant que les crises, à part qu'en plus quand je me réveille enfin, je ne peux m'arrêter de pleurer, encore et encore.

J'ai jamais été le voir là ou il est. Je deviendrais fou de me dire qu'il est là à cause de moi, dans ce putain d'endroit qui pue la mort.

Pas au cimetière non. A l'Hospital. Coma profond.

Dix milles fois par jour je me pose la question, mais qu'est ce que je fout là. Encore là je veut dire. Parce qu'en plus d'être un petit con égoïste, je suis aussi un putain de lâche. Pas peur de la mort non, mais je crois que quelque part j'aime avoir mal. Je me sens mieux après une crise, quelque part j'ai ce que je mérite enfin. Les médocs, ce serait trop facile, trop doux. Ca ne me ressemble pas, non, moi j'ai toujours été impulsif, avec un certain sens du spectacle. Peu importe le pratique, le confortable, rien ne vaut la mise en scène bien tragique. Un Malefoy quoi.

La fatigue enfin, un sourire bouleverse mon visage gelé, mes yeux se ferment enfin. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Le reste est comme au ralenti, comme le lendemain, quand j'ai lus sa lettre. D'un coup de baguette j'enclenche la procédure d'urgence incendie.

Je recule jusqu'au bout du salon, dos collé au mur, le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée qui scintille. Le triple vitrage se transforme pour permettre à la brigade Sorcière de pouvoir entrer, le verre est maintenant aussi fragile qu'une cloison normale. De mon pantalon blanc je tire mon paquet, porte la clope a ma bouche, l'allume. Je retarde le moment je le sais. De l'autre main, je caresse la lettre, d'un seul doigt, le papier est doux à force d'être touché.

Je ne sais pas si cela fait cinq secondes ou une heure que je suis là, mes lèvres me fond mal a sourire aussi fort. La clope est éteinte, je la jette au milieu de la pièce, je vide mes poumons, inspire brusquement. Et je cours le plus vite possible, comme je n'ai jamais courrus. Pensée furtive, est ce que ça fait mal de mourir ?

Et je ne vois qu'une chose, son visage des jours heureux.

Ce n'est pas la fin ! Evidemment continus ! On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre, ou dans des reviews qui sait !

Milles excuses pour le temps d'attende de ce chapitre mais c'est LE tournant de l'histoire et il à été particulièrement éprouvant pour moi à écrire. Il y a beaucoup de moi dans ce chapitre, pas la fin, mais la manière de réagir de Draco. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, le style, les personnages.

Merci de me lire vraiment !


End file.
